Eternamente Juntos
by Eff di Jay
Summary: Harry se dá cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos... todo pasa tan rápido...
1. Capítulo 1 Una noticia

**Capítulo I**

Se acercaba la Navidad en Hogwarts, y la creciente emoción de los estudiantes se hacía notar entre risas y bromas.

Solo parecía haber una persona que no se divertía y que no disfrutaba el ambiente. Ginny Weasley se veía muy triste últimamente, a pesar de que todo en su vida parecía ir en orden. La única persona que sabía la razón de su tristeza era Hermione, la mejor amiga de Ginny.

- "Eres mi amiga, Ginny, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas", decía Hermione una tarde soleada. "Intenta olvidarlo!

- "Cada mañana me levanto intentando no pensar en él Hermione, Créeme que cada día lo intento, pero siempre llega la noche y no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza! Ya no sé que hacer!", decía Ginny desconsoladamente.

En esos momentos entraron Harry y Ron a la sala común. Venían riéndose de alguna tontería.

- "Ginny! Hermione, que hacen aquí?", preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- "Hablamos, que, no podemos?", respondió Hermione desafiante.

- "Que hacen dentro en un día tan espléndido?", preguntó Harry viendo hacia la ventana.

- "Que hacen ustedes también adentro?", respondió Ginny a la defensiva.

- "Bueno, mañana Cho y yo cumplimos un mes, y Ron me ayudará a preparar algo especial.

No quieren ayudarnos? Ya saben, una opinión femenina.", contestó Harry sonriente.

Ginny se puso de pie de repente. Todos se sorprendieron un poco. Ginny sonrió un poco.

- "Te- tengo que salir. Una tarea… la olvidé por completo…", repuso mientras corría hacia la salida. Hermione suspiró contrariada.

- "No creo poder Harry, tengo deberes y estoy cansada.", contestó Hermione con un bostezo.

- "Esta bien, bueno, nos vamos", dijo Harry caminando hacia la habitación seguido de Ron.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se puso a hacer deberes, sino que salió en busca de Ginny. La encontró finalmente sentada bajo un árbol cerca del lago.

- "Por qué me pasa esto, Herm, por qué siempre tengo que estar presente cuando habla de su fantástica Cho?", dijo Ginny cabizbaja. Hermione solo la abrazó.

Esa noche durante la cena, sucedió algo que puso el ánimo mas arriba de lo que ya estaba. Dumbledore se levantó y todos callaron.

- "Tengo un anuncio para ustedes. Muchos de ustedes conocen el nombre de Aramis Astar", dijo mirando a todos en el comedor. La mayoría de los estudiantes se veían unos a otros sin saber que decir. Solo algunos parecían conocerlo.

- "Aramis Astor es mejor conocido como El Hipnotizador", continuó diciendo. Ante estas palabras, la mayoría de los presentes pareció entender de quien se trataba.

- "Bueno, tengo el honor de decirles que El Hipnotizador se encuentra en estos momentos aquí, en Hogwarts, y que nos dará como regalo de Navidad una sesión gratuita mañana en la noche. Todos aquellos que deseen saber quienes fueron en vidas pasadas podrán presentarse mañana a las 8 de la noche aquí, en el comedor. Debo decir que serán sesiones grupales, y que todos se enterarán de lo que fueron en su vida pasada. Muchas de las actuales parejas se sorprenderán al saber que en su vida pasada también lo fueron, aunque muchas se enteren que no se llevaban bien. Bueno, es todo lo que tengo que decirles" terminó de decir.

La emoción cundía en el comedor. Todos querían saber sobe su vida pasada, y Harry y Ron no eran la excepción.

- "Te imaginas Ron? Enterarme de que Cho y yo estuvimos juntos en otra vida?", decía Harry soñador.

- "Me pregunto con quien habré estado en otra vida…", dijo Ron preocupado. "Te imaginas que haya estado con Pansy Parkinson? Uyyy… que escalofríos…"

Iban hablando de esto cuando llegaron a la sala común. Vieron desde lejos que Ginny entraba por el retrato y que Hermione venía detrás llamándola.

- "No te parece que Ginny anda un poco rara últimamente?", preguntó Harry pensativo.

- "Mmm… puede ser, no sé…", respondió Ron.

Entraron a la sala común y vieron que Hermione y Ginny estaban hablando en voz baja.

- "Sucede algo malo?", preguntó Harry cuando se acercaron a ellas.

- "No, nada, todo esta muy bien por aquí", respondió Ginny con una sonrisa donde sus ojos no participaban.

- "Estas segura? Te he notado algo diferente últimamente!", insistió Harry.

Ron miraba atentamente la escena. Hermione se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia él.

- "Ron, me acompañas a la biblioteca? Tengo muchos libros y necesito ayuda para llevarlos!", dijo Hermione a Ron, que seguía viendo a Ginny y a Harry.

- "Qué, pero si solo son tres!", respondió Ron. Sin embargo, notó la mirada fría y de advertencia de Hermione. "Oh, si, bueno, parecen pesados, mejor si te ayudo!", dijo finalmente caminando tras Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2 Engaños

**Capítulo 2**

Harry miró sin comprender porqué se había ido tan rápido, pero volvió a ver a Ginny.

- "Vamos Ginny, no eres la misma de antes, cuéntame que te pasa!", dijo Harry sentándose con Ginny.

- "No me pasa nada! En serio Harry!", respondió Ginny sonriendo.

- "Aunque sonrías, tus ojos están tristes Ginny, no me engañas!", dijo Harry viéndola fijamente. Ginny sintió escalofríos. Nunca hubiera creído que Harry se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Es más, ni siquiera se hubiera imaginado que Harry conociera sus ojos.

- "Ay Harry, estás viendo cosas… mejor me voy a dormir", dijo Ginny levantándose.

- "Vas a dejara que te hipnoticen mañana Ginny?", preguntó Harry mientras veía que Ginny se alejaba.

- "Supongo que si, tengo curiosidad", dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Harry. Luego siguió caminando hasta entrar a su habitación.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Sin duda algo le pasaba a Ginny, sus ojos no lo engañaban. Sin embargo, se cansó de pensar en las causas probables y se fue a dormir. Ron y Hermione no llegaban aún. Esos dos, mejor que Ron le confesara de una vez a Hermione lo que sentía. Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo. La siguiente mañana sería un día perfecto, cumplía un mes con Cho y en la noche esperaba escuchar que Cho y él habían compartido lo mismo en otra vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano y bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor. Llevaba en sus manos una caja adornada con joyas mágicas que contenía el regalo que le iba a dar a Cho. Sin embargo, justo antes de entrar al comedor, escuchó unos susurros detrás de una estatua.

- "Te amo, yo también te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo ahorita. Solo dame unos días más. Solo espera a que corte con Harry. Comprende que no puedo hoy, cumplimos un mes y el pobre iluso…" No pudiendo resistir más la tentación, Harry se asomó detrás de la estatua, solo para descubrir a Cho y a Dean Thomas abrazados. Ambos lo miraron aterrorizados.

- "El pobre iluso que?", dijo Harry, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Era una situación muy incómoda.

- "Harry, yo…", dijo Cho intentando explicar algo. Harry no escuchaba. Se dio la vuelta y caminó cabizbajo y triste hacia la sala común. Subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta y antes de llegar dos lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas. "Cómo había podido hacerle esto? El que tanto la quería, que hacía todo por ella, que hubiera dado su vida por ella?". No podía explicárselo, estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Al entrar por el retrato, se encontró a Ginny que iba saliendo.

- "Hola Harry, como estas?", preguntó Ginny.

- "Hola Ginny, muy bien, y tu?", respondió Harry rogando por que Ginny no se diera cuenta de sus ojos llorosos.

- "Estás bien Harry? Pasó algo malo?", preguntó Ginny preocupada. Harry, al ver que no tenía otra salida, pues de todas formas se iban a enterar luego de que había terminado con Cho, le contó todo.

"Ay Harry, lo siento tanto, en verdad", dijo Ginny sintiendo realmente lástima por Harry. Se veía tan triste y desconsolado. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que prefería ver a Harry contento aunque fuera con otra a verlo triste y cabizbajo. "Vamos Harry, anímate, hay muchas otras chicas que se mueren por estar contigo!", dijo Ginny para animarlo, aunque sintiera celos al decirlo.

Harry sonrió tristemente a Ginny. No sabía porqué, pero con su sola presencia, Ginny siempre hacía que Harry se sintiera bien.

- "Ven Harry, tienes que desayunar algo, parece que te vas a desmayar!", dijo Ginny jalando a Harry.

El comedor todavía estaba vacío, era temprano aún y la mayoría se levantaría tarde. Cho y Dean no se veían por ningún lado, sin duda estarían juntos riéndose de Harry en algún sitio mas privado.

- "Y tu Ginny? Que hacías tan temprano levantada?", preguntó Harry tratando de no pensar en Cho.

- "No podía dormir", contestó simplemente.

Después de un rato vieron bajar a Ron y Hermione. Se sorprendieron al verlos sentados, porque suponían que Harry iba a estar todo el día con Cho.


	3. Chapter 3: Un mal día

**Capítulo 3**

- "Y bien Harry? Cho no ha bajado?", preguntó Ron. Ginny se estremeció un poco al escuchar el nombre de la que había lastimado tanto a Harry.

- "En realidad no. Es mas bien que… terminamos…", dijo Harry en un susurro.

- "Jaja, que buena broma,", se rió Ron, pero al ver la mirada de Ginny dejó de reírse.

- "No lo estás diciendo en serio, o si?", preguntó Hermione a su vez.

Harry terminó contando todo otra vez. Ron y Hermione no sabían que decir. Parecían sentir lo mismo que Ginny, viéndolo tan triste y acongojado. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle a Ginny cuando Harry y Ron no estaban viendo.

Así pasó el día, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, Harry se iba reponiendo más y más.

- "Cho no era para ti Harry, además ni siquiera nos hablaba a nosotros!", decía Hermione para animarlo.

- "Hermione tiene razón, ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos hablado con ella!", dijo Ron convencido y apoyando a Hermione.

Harry ya estaba casi alegre. Sus amigos siempre sabían que decir en estas situaciones.

- "Bueno, y me van a decir por qué hoy no se han peleado, por qué de repente andan tan, como decirlo, unidos?", dijo Harry de repente, haciendo que los dos se pusieran muy rojos.

- "Veras Harry, hicimos una promesa de no pelearnos más.", contestó Hermione rápidamente.

- "Si claro, bueno, iré a comer algo… no necesito que me acompañen", dijo Harry al ver que se estaban levantando para ir con él. Hermione le dirigió una mirada furiosa por lo que les estaba haciendo. Harry no le hizo caso y se fue.

Se estaba oscureciendo ya, y faltaban pocas horas para la sesión de hipnotización. Harry estaba dudando sobre si iba a ir o no, por todo lo que había pasado en el día. Cuando llegó al comedor, distinguió una cabellera de un color rojo brillante. Ginny estaba sentada sola en la mesa. Por un momento Harry dudó. No estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos últimamente. Era cierto que él le había gustado a Ginny hacía tiempo, pero eso ya había pasado, suponía. El siempre la había visto como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella. Era muy bonita, y eso lo sabían muchos chicos. Entonces se reprimió por estar pensando en ella…pero ella siempre lo comprendía, lo ayudaba, lo escuchaba. Y a ella le pasaba algo en esos momentos, el sabía.

Se acercó. Ella no notó su presencia hasta que ya estaba junto a ella. Fue entonces que vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella se volteó para que no la viera y se secó con la mano.

- "Puedo sentarme?", preguntó Harry un poco confundido.

- "Claro, si… siéntate…", contestó Ginny viendo hacia otro lado.

- "Ginny…", no sabía como preguntarle sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

- "Estoy bien, Harry, no es nada… supongo que es el estrés de las clases…", dijo Ginny en un tono firme aunque sus ojos revelaron una gran tristeza.

- "No Ginny, a ti te pasa algo. Comprendo que no me lo quieras contar, pero, ¿lo haz compartido con alguien? Muchas veces el compartir algo con alguien hace que eso sea más fácil de llevar.

Ginny no dijo nada esta vez. Unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos, pero ella los cerró con fuerza impidiendo que salieran.

- "No te lo puedo decir, Harry. Es algo que no entenderías, y menos ahora", dijo Ginny levantándose rápidamente. Harry la vio alejarse sin saber que hacer ni que decir. La respuesta de Ginny lo había dejado sorprendido por completo. No se esperaba nada parecido. Porqué él no podía entender a Ginny? No pudiendo más con esos pensamientos, se levantó en busca de Hermione. Ella debía saber algo sobre Ginny, pero no sabía como preguntarle sin parecer tan preocupado por ella.

De hecho, ahora que se lo preguntaba, por qué estaba tan preocupado por Ginny? Hacía solo unos días que no se fijaba en ella. No sería que… No, se reprimió en silencio de tan solo pensarlo.

Al entrar en la sala común se encontró con Hermione. Parecía cansada, pero al acercarse vio que estaba llorando. Ron no estaba en la habitación. Harry se acercó pensando en la mala suerte que había tenido todo el día. Primero Cho, luego Ginny llorando y ahora Hermione llorando también.

- "Que sucede Herm? Estas bien?", preguntó Harry con cautela.

Hermione no había notado su presencia y se sobresalto. Lo vio y por un instante Harry leyó sus ojos: Ron la había herido sentimentalmente. Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó llorando desconsolada. Harry solo la abrazó intentando consolarla, pero no sabía que decir.

- "Herm…", dijo Harry. Hermione lo interrumpió.

- "No digas nada Harry. Ya estoy bien, Gracias", dijo Hermione soltándolo. Se dirigió a su habitación. Harry se quedó sin saber que hacer. Definitivamente no comprendía a las mujeres. Por qué tenían que ser tan desconfiadas? Por qué nadie le decía nada de lo que estaba pasando?

Pensaba en eso cuando llegó Ron. Se veía triste y no tan alto como de costumbre. Parecía derrotado.


	4. Chapter 4 Ron y Hermione?

**Capítulo 4**

- "Que pasa Ron, que le pasa a Hermione?", preguntó Harry caminando hacia él.

- "Qué le pasa? Pasarle que?", preguntó Ron un poco confundido.

- "Estaba llorando hace unos momentos", dijo Harry.

- "Ah…yo… bueno…es que…discutimos sobre algo…", dijo Ron un poco triste.

- "Mmm…cuando no, pero ya pasará, verdad?", dijo Harry no muy seguro.

- "Claro, claro, ya pasará…", dijo Ron un poco abstraído.

- "Ron, te puedo hacer una pregunta?", dijo Harry dudando un poco.

- "Claro que puedes, ya sabes…no tienes que pedir permiso…", contestó Ron un poco sorprendido.

- "Por qué no te le declaras a Hermione de una vez y dejas de andar haciéndola sufrir y de paso tu también?", soltó Harry.

- "Que? Pero si… como dices…?" dijo Ron sorprendido.

- "Ya, ya, no me digas que no es cierto, los dos se gustan, hasta un ciego se da cuenta de eso…", dijo Harry viéndolo fijamente. Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- "Es que no puedo Harry. Me falta valor. Ayer por poco me atrevo…", confesó finalmente Ron. "Empecé bien, pero luego me agarraron los nervios y no dije nada. Herm se me quedó viendo un rato, pero no dijo nada. Hoy lo intenté de nuevo, hace un rato. Pero me puse muy nervioso, y no dije nada. Hermione se impacientó, porque yo no hablaba y solo la veía, creo que se puso nerviosa también. Entonces perdí los estribos y le dije que por que me estaba viendo así. Fue una tontería, porque yo fui el que empezó a verla sin saber que decir. Entonces le dije que tenía que ir a comer algo y me fui", contó Ron ruborizándose.

- "Entonces no fue una discusión. Me parece, amigo mío, que en realidad la decepcionaste. Ella esperaba otra cosa, esperaba que le dijeras algo por fin", contestó Harry haciendo que Ron lo mirara fijamente.

- "Pero como le hago Harry, nunca podré decírselo. No si me pongo nervioso cada vez que veo sus ojos.", dijo Ron con tristeza.

Harry le dio palmadas de comprensión en la espalda. Sabía como se sentía Ron. Esa falta de seguridad cuando se acercaba ella era notable en Ron. Inmediatamente se ponía nervioso.

- "Vamos Ron, la conoces desde que entramos a Hogwarts, no deberías ponerte nervioso. Además, después que se lo digas ya no existirán los nervios. Piensa que eso solo pasa la primera vez que se lo dices", dijo Harry para reconfortar a Ron. En eso estaban cuando Hermione salió de su habitación. Por un momento los tres se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles, pero luego Ron sonrió tímidamente. Harry lo empujó ligeramente hacia Hermione.

- "Debo ir a entrenar un poco de quiddich, los veo mas tarde", dijo para dejarlos solos. No escuchó la respuesta, pues Ron avanzaba lentamente hacia Hermione y ambos estaban ajenos al mundo.

Harry salió de la sala común. Faltaban 20 minutos para la sesión en el comedor. Supuso que no habría nadie todavía, y se sorprendió al comprobar que la mitad de los estudiantes ya se hallaban en el lugar. Tomó asiento en un lugar apartado en espera de que llegaran sus amigos. Al fondo distinguió a Malfoy y sus secuaces. Luego estaban algunos de Hufflepuff y a la derecha… Harry no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de furia al distinguir a Cho y a Dean. Parecían muy contentos. Harry pensó en lo hipócrita que había sido Cho al engañarlo y al parecer tan feliz con Dean.

Sintió una mano que lo tocaba en el hombro, y se volvió para ver quien era. Ron y Hermione lo miraban sonrientes, tomados de la mano. Harry se quedó sin saber que decir. Se sentía feliz por ellos, y lo mostró dándoles una sonrisa e invitándolos a sentarse.

- "Ron, Hermione, no puedo creerlo", dijo Harry mirando a Ron. Le sorprendía que Ron lo hubiera logrado después de tanto tiempo.

- "Bueno, Ron demostró ser más romántico de lo que yo esperaba, aunque le hubiera salido mejor si no hubiera estado tartamudeando", dijo Hermione riendo. Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas. Harry también rió.

- "Bueno, es más difícil hacer estas cosas si eres hombre, porque tú eres el que tiene que hablar", dijo Ron. "Ustedes las mujeres sólo se ríen de lo que decimos y al final dicen si o no. Muy fácil para ustedes", comentó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

Harry pensó en lo que Ron había dicho. Era cierto. Después de todo, aunque la mujer tome muchas veces la iniciativa, lo más romántico es cuando el hombre se le declara a la mujer, y no al revés.

En esto pensaba cuando vio a Ginny un poco retirada de ahí, al parecer no los había visto y se había sentado sola. Harry dudó un momento. Ansiaba ir a hablarle, pero no quería levantar sospechas entre Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, sus ojos lo traicionaron. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Ginny, y lo miró de una manera extraña.


	5. Chapter 5 Un amor del pasado

**Capítulo 5**

- "Ginny estará esperando a alguien?", preguntó intentando que la pregunta sonara casual. Ron miró hacia donde estaba Ginny.

- "Mmm, puede ser, aunque no creo, lo mas probable es que no nos haya visto", contestó Ron. Sin embargo, Hermione lo veía con esa mirada que solo ella podía dar y que parecía leer los pensamientos. Harry se ruborizó un poco.

- "Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas Harry?", dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

- "Tu crees que… porqué debería ir a preguntarle?", dijo Harry un poco confundido.

- "Oh, vamos Harry, Cho no era para ti, lo sabes. No puedes estar así toda la vida!", dijo Hermione convencida. Ron los miraba sin comprender nada.

Harry se quedó callado unos momentos. Lo que decía Hermione era verdad. Cho no era para él, ya se lo había demostrado. Esa relación se basaba más en la atracción física. Lo que él necesitaba realmente era alguien que lo comprendiera, que lo escuchara, que compartiera con él sus sentimientos… alguien como Ginny.

Sin dudarlo se levantó y se dirigió hacia Ginny. Ron se quedó más confundido todavía. Se levantó para decir algo, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- "Déjalo Ron, sabes que a Ginny siempre le ha gustado Harry. Además, no siempre la vas a andar cuidando". Ron se quedó callado mientras Hermione le daba un beso en la mejilla. Eso pareció bastarle a él.

Ginny estaba sentada sin ver algo específico. Pensaba en Harry. Pensó en el hermoso sueño que ella se había formado donde ella y Harry eran felices juntos. Pero este sueño parecía que no llegaría nunca. Sin embargo, era bonito soñar de vez en cuando. Sabía que ella era poca cosa para Harry, el niño que vivió. El merecía a alguien de su categoría, alguien importante, famosa. No a alguien pobre como ella.

No notó la presencia de Harry cuando llegó. Sintió una mano en el hombro y se giró para ver quien era.

Unos ojos verdes la miraban. Esos hermosos ojos que ella conocía tan bien y de los cuales se enamoró desde niña. Entonces se dio cuenta de que sus propios ojos estaban llorosos y se volteo rápidamente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar llorando cuando Harry se acercaba? Sin duda pensaría que era una tonta que lloraba por cualquier cosa.

Pero Harry no dijo nada y se sentó junto a ella. Permanecieron en silencio un rato.

- "Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa, Gin, preguntó Harry con tacto.

Ginny vio que no le quedaba de otra. Mentir con la excusa del estrés sería tonto.

- "No sabes como anhelo…que un sueño se vuelva realidad, Harry. Yo sé que es tonto eso de esperar a que un sueño dorado se cumpla, pero ¿no sería hermoso que ese sueño que siempre haz deseado, de pronto se vuelva realidad?", dijo Ginny mirando el vacío.

Harry no sabía como responder. Había tenido varios sueños que le hubiera gustado que se cumplieran, pero no recordaba haberlo deseado tanto.

- "Pero cuando sabes que es imposible que ese sueño tan hermoso se cumpla… ay Harry, no sabes cuanto duele…", dijo Ginny.

Sin pensarlo, Harry tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas.

- "Gin, siempre habrá personas que te apoyen en lo que quieres, nada es imposible de cumplir. Yo mismo te ayudaré a hacer lo que quieres.

Ginny le sonrió a Harry.

- "Pero tu no puedes ayudarme Harry. No quieres ayudarme!", dijo Ginny sonriéndole con los ojos llorosos.

Harry se quedó muy confundido, pero no pudo decir nada, porque en ese momento Dumbledore anunciaba al Hipnotizador. Momentos después salía un mago vestido de negro y tomaba asiento en una silla frente a una mesa.

- "Bien, los que quieran saber sobre su vida pasada, harán el favor de pasar, en orden, a sentarse en esta silla. Pueden pasar en grupos de no más de 3 personas para saber que relación tuvieron en el pasado.", dijo El Hipnotizador.

Durante más de media hora, muchos fueron pasando. Los resultados eran risas, sorpresa, confusión. Había muchas parejas que, efectivamente, habían sido pareja en su otra vida. Sin embargo, había algunas parejas que en otra vida se había odiado a muerte. Harry se preguntó si no sería posible que en otra vida él y Malfoy hubieran sido grandes amigos, y en cambio Ron hubiera sido su enemigo. O al revés, que el hubiera sido el enemigo de Ron y Malfoy. Sintió escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

En ese momento pasaron Ron y Hermione. El hipnotizador los durmió rápidamente. Entonces comenzó la sesión de preguntas.

- "Están regresando a tu otra vida… ya han regresado… puede decirme el nombre que tenía en su otra vida, señor Weasley?", preguntó el Hipnotizador. Ron permaneció callado un rato. Entonces dijo en un susurro.

- " Mi nombre es Thomas Rimley".

- "Me puede decir el nombre que tenía en su otra vida, señorita Granger?", preguntó el Hipnotizador.

- "Yo… yo me llamo Gabriella", dijo Hermione.

- "Me puede decir si conoció a una Gabriella en su otra vida, señor Weasley?", preguntó el Hipnotizador.

- "El…el nombre de mi esposa es Gabriella", dijo Ron en voz alta.

- "Son muy felices?", preguntó el Hipnotizador.

- "La amo con toda el alma, si, somos muy felices.", contestó Ron.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Ron y Hermione habían sido una pareja feliz en otros tiempos. El hipnotizador los despertó y ellos se miraron sin saber lo que había pasado. Entonces el hipnotizador les dio un frasco con una memoria especial (una especie de televisión muggle dentro del frasco donde aparecían todos los detalles de la hipnotización) adentro para que ellos supieran lo que habían dicho.


	6. Chapter 6 Una increíble sorpresa

**Capítulo 6**

Ambos se volvieron a sentar ansiando ver la memoria. Siguieron Cho y Dean. Harry se sorprendió al notar que no notaba celos. Realmente era sorprendente, ya que no había pasado ni siquiera un día desde que terminaron.

Cho caminó sin siquiera voltear a ver a Harry. Se dio cuenta que ella nunca lo había querido.

Se sentó con Dean y todos escucharon que ambos habían sido "amigos" en otra vida. Nunca se habían casado, pero estaba demostrado que eran mas que amigos.

Despertaron y les entregaron el frasco con la memoria. Pasaron algunos otros. Los hermanos Colin habían sido los mejores amigos en otra vida. Algo que sorprendió a todos fue saber que las gemelas Patil habían sido las peores enemigas en su otra vida.

Solo faltaba Ginny y Harry. Ginny se levantó para pasar, y Harry se preguntó si quería ir sola.

- "Yo voy sola, Harry, no te preocupes", dijo Ginny. Muchos habían pasado solos antes. Harry sintió una punzada en el estomago. Sentía que no debía acompañar a Ginny, pero una parte muy dentro de él le decía que fuera con ella.

Ginny ya casi había llegado… ahora se estaba sentando… en ese momento Harry lo decidió todo. Se levantó y cruzó rápidamente el comedor hasta llegar al frente. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, incluyendo a Hermione y a Ron. Un silencio cayó en la sala. Todos miraban expectantes. Ginny se inquieto al percibir el ruido y volteó. Le sorprendió ver a Harry que se sentaba junto a ella.

- "Hermione te dijo que vinieras?", preguntó, negándose a creer que estuviera ahí por cuenta propia. Harry la miró sorprendido y confundido.

- "Te di lástima Harry?", preguntó Harry con tristeza. Harry no se imaginaba por qué Ginny decía eso. De pronto vio a su alrededor. Todos parecían compartir la misma opinión de Ginny. Se sentó y, no sabiendo que decir, esperó al Hipnotizador, que parecía tan sorprendido como los demás. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber tomado esa iniciativa.

- "Bien, cierren sus ojos… ahora están regresando al pasado… muy lentamente… ahora están llegando a su vida pasada… recuerdan su otra vida…", dijo el Hipnotizador lentamente.

En esos momentos sucedió algo extraño. Harry y Ginny voltearon uno hacia el otro. Parecía que se estaban mirando, aunque ambos tenían los ojos cerrados. El Hipnotizador estaba tan desconcertado como todos en el comedor.

- "Hola preciosa…", dijo Harry a Ginny con una voz que no era la suya.

- "Hola amor mío", respondió ella también con una voz ajena. Parecía que el personaje de su otra vida había encarnado en ellos.

- "Estas… hermosa…mi vida", dijo Harry a Ginny, levantando una mano y acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja. El cuerpo de Ginny tembló con la caricia.

- "Gracias por el cumplido, guapo…", contestó Ginny arreglándole el cabello a Harry.

- "Siempre estaremos juntos, no es así?", dijo Harry sonriéndole.

- "Para siempre juntos…", contesto Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- "Para siempre…", dijo Harry en un susurro mientras la besaba en los labios.

- "Hasta después de la muerte…", dijo Harry apenas audible mientras se alejaba de ella.

Todos en el comedor contenían el aliento. Había tanta sorpresa y confusión que no se oía ningún ruido. El Hipnotizador, no sabiendo que hacer, los fue despertando poco a poco.

Harry y Ginny abrieron los ojos. Reinaba un silencio profundo en el gran comedor. Se levantaron confundidos. El Hipnotizador les dio la memoria y ellos se retiraron de forma silenciosa. Ginny veía a todos casi con temor. ¿Qué cosa habría dicho ella durante la hipnotización? Probablemente había sido una mala idea el haber sido hipnotizada.

Harry seguía a Ginny hacia Ron y Hermione, que los miraban de una manera muy extraña. Ron parecía haber hechizado. Tenía la boca abierta y no quitaba la vista de Harry y Ginny.

- "Harry… Ginny… no puedo creerlo… realmente…", dijo Hermione entrecortadamente. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- "No puedes creer que?", preguntaron Ginny y Harry al mismo tiempo.

- "No puedo creer que… yo… será mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos…", dijo Hermione tartamudeando.

- "Que cosa pasó?", preguntó Ginny temiendo que le dijeran que ella había dicho alguna tontería. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea dejarse hipnotizar.

- "No, no, será mejor que lo vean ustedes", dijo Hermione jalando a Ron. La mayoría todavía estaban viéndolos en silencio, pero al ver que abandonaban el comedor, se empezaban a escuchar murmullos y cuchicheos.

Ginny y Harry siguieron a Hermione y a Ron hacia la sala común. Todos querían ver su propia memoria, pues estaban en suspenso.

Hermione y Ron abrieron su frasco y una forma luminosa salió de él. Fue como una proyección, como un video. Se vieron a si mismos sentados frente al Hipnotizador, y observaron en silencio hasta que llegó el final. Entonces Hermione, al saber que habían sido un matrimonio en una vida pasada, prorrumpió en sollozos mientras Ron la consolaba y la abrazaba.

- "Ron, yo…",

- "No digas nada, Hermione, continuaremos la historia que dejamos en aquella vida con esta historia que estamos viviendo.", contestó Ron. Hermione derramó más lágrimas silenciosas.

- "Ron, a veces sabes decir las cosas que más le llegan a una mujer", dijo Hermione sonriente.

- "Solamente a veces?", dijo Ron un poco frustrado.

- "Bueno, últimamente haz mejorado bastante", contestó Hermione besándolo.

Harry miró a Ginny. Ella le devolvió la mirada de duda. No sabían si abrir el frasco.

- "Harry, vamos abre el frasco, no querrás perderte esto!", dijo Ron un poco desconfiado.

Hermione parecía igual de impaciente. Sin darse cuenta, muchos de Gryffindor que habían entrado trs ellos estaban expectantes también.

- "Vamos Harry", se oían unas cuantas voces de repente.

Harry tomó el frasco firmemente, comenzándolo abrir. Miró a Ginny de reojo. Parecía estar igual que el. Lentamente la tapa fue desliándose hasta que por fin la sustancia invadió el aire creando la imagen, bien visible para todo el que la quisiera ver.

La imagen comenzaba cuando ellos se sentaban frente al hipnotizador, después de un incómodo silencio en el gran comedor.


	7. Chapter 7 Revelaciones

**Capítulo 7**

- "Hola preciosa…", escuchó Harry. Por un momento no supo quien estaba hablando, hasta que se vio a si mismo mover los labios.

- "Hola amor mío", respondió la Ginny de la memoria. La Ginny verdadera estaba en shock. No podía ser que ella hubiera dicho eso. Acaso estaba loca?

- "Estas… hermosa…mi vida", siguió la memoria, Harry le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja. Harry y Ginny se pusieron rojos como tomates. Harry no sabía que estaba pasando. Era una broma esto? Como era posible que no recordará nada de esto? Realmente había pasado?

- "Gracias por el cumplido, guapo…", contestó la Ginny de la memoria arreglándole el cabello al Harry de la memoria. La verdadera Ginny estaba tan roja como su propio cabello. No podía creerlo, seguramente era una broma. Ninguno de los demás hipnotizados había hecho algo así. Simplemente respondían a las preguntas del Hipnotizador. Ellos parecían hablar… Ginny sintió un escalofrío… como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo…

- "Siempre estaremos juntos, no es así?", dijo Harry sonriéndole.

- "Para siempre juntos…", contesto Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- "Para siempre…", dijo Harry en un susurro mientras la besaba en los labios.

- "Hasta después de la muerte…", dijo Harry apenas audible mientras se alejaba de ella.

Harry y Ginny no sabían que decir. Seguían muy rojos. Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos.

- "Pero… como? Quiero decir… que es esto?", preguntó Harry totalmente confundido cuando la memoria acabó.

- "Pero es que Harry, no lo entiendes?", contestó Hermione sonriente. "Ustedes dos se amaron en otra vida…", terminó de decir. Todos los que presentes guardaban silencio.

Para Harry fue como una revelación. A su mente llegaron todas aquellas imágenes sobre Ginny, su carácter, su humor, su inteligencia, su comprensión, su tristeza, su fortaleza… recordó todas las veces que Ginny lo había escuchado, comprendido, cuando le daba consejos, todo lo que ella hacía por él. Y él nunca le había dado nada a cambio. Se sintió culpable de pronto. Amaba a Ginny, ahora lo sabía.

Ginny estaba callada. Había visto todo como en un sueño. Harry y ella diciéndose que se amaban, no era posible. Habría sido realidad en otra vida? Miró a Harry. Descubrió confusión en sus ojos. Tristeza? Esos ojos verde parecían reflejar… ¿decepción?... Ginny lo comprendió de pronto todo: Harry nunca la amaría, al menos no en esta vida. Harry había esperado estar con Cho en la memoria, no había duda. Ahora estaba decepcionado de haber vivido un amor con Ginny en otra vida. ¿Por qué Harry no podía fijarse en ella? ¿Por qué ella no podía ser como Cho? Si Harry se fijara en ella, sería tan feliz, jamás lo dejaría de amar cada día más. Pero no… jamás sucedería tal cosa… Se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban. Debía parecer una tonta, ahí parada en medio de todos sin saber que decir, habiendo arruinado los sueños de Harry…

- "Lo siento mucho Harry, sé que querías estar con Cho…lo lamento tanto…", dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas. Salió de la sala común en medio de la confusión que reinaba e el ambiente.

Harry se quedó paralizado. No había asimilado lo que había dicho Ginny. Vio a Hermione y a Ron. Lo miraban expectantes igual que todo el mundo. Hermione parecía decepcionada. Es mas, parecía cansada.

- "No lo entiendes Harry,..", preguntó Hermione con tristeza. Harry no dijo nada. No podía comprender todo esto. "Ella te ama, Harry…", concluyó Hermione casi sin voz. Estaba a punto de llorar. Ginny había sufrido demasiado. Ron estaba atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- "Que Ginny que?", dijo Harry intentando comprender. No era posible. ¿Ginny lo amaba? Simplemente no era posible. Ginny no se merecía a alguien como él. Ella era demasiado para él. El no valía nada.

- "Por eso está tan callada y triste últimamente…", dijo Hermione lentamente. Harry comprendió todo de pronto. ¿Acaso él era la causa de la tristeza de Ginny? Se sintió más culpable todavía. ¿Por su causa Ginny lloraba? No podía ser. Ginny merecía mucho más que él. El no era nadie para ella. Pero él la amaba. ¿Acaso había una oportunidad? La respuesta la halló en los ojos de Hermione. Debía ir con ella. Debía seguirla. Entonces no lo dudó ni un segundo. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el retrato de la sala en busca de Ginny. Sabía donde buscarla. Ginny debía estar en su lugar favorito, bajo el árbol cerca del lago.

Mucha gente en los pasillo se quedaba asombrada. Primero una chica pelirroja corriendo. Momentos después Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, siguiéndola como si el alcanzarla fuera a salvarle la vida.

Harry tenía razón. Encontró a Ginny bajo el árbol. Estaba llorando más que antes. Se acercó a ella. Ginny tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas y no vio a Harry acercarse.

- "¿Gin,", preguntó Harry sentándose con Ginny.

Ella volteó a verlo. El se sintió inmensamente mal al saber que él era la causa de las lágrimas de Ginny.

- "Gin… yo… yo…", dijo Harry nervioso.

- "No me tengas lástima Harry… ya se me pasará esto", dijo Ginny intentando sonreír. ¿Por qué la había seguido? Que le quería decir? Acaso… no, era demasiado para ser verdad.

- "Gin… yo te amo", dijo finalmente Harry. Su voz sonó insegura, pero era por el hecho de estar confesando sus más profundos y puros sentimientos a esa persona que amaba.

- "Harry, por favor… no juegues conmigo… es lo único que te pido…", dijo Ginny sin poder creer lo que había oído.

- "Jugar contigo? Gin, no sería capaz de hacerte eso. Ginny, en verdad te amo… más que a nada en el mundo. No sé como fui tan ciego todo este tiempo para no darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. No sé como no pude darme cuenta que contigo siempre es diferente a con cualquier otra persona. Contigo me siento completo, me siento seguro, siento que vale la pena vivir por alguien como tú, Ginny… porque te amo…", dijo Harry lentamente. Estaba confesando todos sus sentimientos. Pero aún así no podía expresar por completo todo lo que sentía por Ginny. El sentimiento era algo mucho mas grande que las palabras. Era amor puro.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Harry era sincero, le había revelado las palabras que ella había esperado escuchar durante tanto tiempo. Su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

- "Harry, yo nunca te dejé de amar, cada día te amaba más. Te amo cada día más", dijo Ginny en un susurro. Harry se acerco a ella. Se veían a los ojos y leían amor. Era tan mutuo el sentimiento que podían comprenderse mejor sin palabras. Estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Sus rostros se fueron acercando. Podían sentir el calor del otro en sus caras. Respiraban el mismo aire. Sus labios se buscaron hasta tocarse, primero lenta y suavemente, luego con firmeza, pasión y ternura, comunicando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Harry sintió que por primera vez se sentía completo. Ginny lloraba de felicidad.

- "Lamento haberlo descubierto tan tarde, Gin, pero ahora seguiremos con el amor que fue cortado en nuestra otra vida", dijo Harry en un susurro.

- "Para siempre, Harry?", preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

- "Desde siempre y para siempre, Gin, hasta la eternidad".


End file.
